Problem: In the rectangle below, line segment $MN$ separates the rectangle into $2$ sections. What is the largest number of sections into which the rectangle can be separated when $4$ line segments (including $MN$) are drawn through the rectangle? [asy]
size(3cm,3cm);
pair A,B,C,D,M,N;
A=(0,0);
B=(1.5,0);
C=(1.5,1);
D=(0,1);
draw (A--B--C--D--A);
M=(0.8,0);
N=(1.2,1);
draw(M--N);
label("M",M,S);
label("N",N,NNE);
[/asy]
Explanation: $\underline{\text{Method 1}}$

Make a diagram and draw $4$ lines so that they intersect each other as shown. The number of different sections is $\boxed{11}.$

[asy]

draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(6,4)--(0,4)--(0,0));

draw((2,0)--(4,4));

label("N",(4,4),N);
label("M",(2,0),S);

draw((4,0)--(2,4));

draw((5.5,4)--(0,1.5));

draw((0,3)--(5,0));

[/asy]

$\underline{\text{Method 2}}$

Make a table. The original rectangle without lines added is considered to be one section.

$$
\begin{array}{|c|c|c|c|c|c|}
\hline
\text{Total number of lines added} & 0 & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 \\
\hline
\text{Total number of sections} & 1 & 2 & 4 & 7 & ?\\
\hline
\end{array}
$$ Look for a pattern. Observe that the $1^\text{st}$ added line results in increasing the preceding total of sections by $1,$ the $2^\text{nd}$ added line increases the preceding total of sections by $2,$ the $3^\text{rd}$ added line increases the preceding total sections by $3.$ It seems that the $4^\text{th}$ added line will increase the preceding total of sections by $4$ and that there will be $7+4$ or $11$ sections. Examine the $4^\text{th}$ line in the diagram below. When the $4^\text{th}$ line intersects the first of the $3$ interior lines, it creates a new section. This happens each time the $4^\text{th}$ line crosses an interior line. When the $4^\text{th}$ line finally ends at a point on the rectangle, it creates a $4^\text{th}$ new section. Thus the $4^\text{th}$ line creates a total of $4$ new sections. The answer to the given problem is $\boxed{11}.$

(If a 5th line were added, it would increase the preceding total of sections by 5.)

[asy]

draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(6,4)--(0,4)--(0,0));

draw((2,0)--(4,4));

label("4",(4,4),N);

draw((4,0)--(2,4));
label("$3$",(2,4),NE);

draw((5.5,4)--(0,1.5));
label("$1$",(0,1.5),W);

draw((0,3)--(5,0));
label("$2$",(0,3), NW);

[/asy]